


Katsudon

by kyjr



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjr/pseuds/kyjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Massu accepted Tegoshi's invitation for dinner, he wasn't expecting it to end like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Katsudon

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://kyjr.tumblr.com/post/19567449966/massu-its-still-cold-outside-recently-has) talk. For my beautiful Cortney.

There was just something about Tegoshi.

Massu didn't know what it was, but there was _something_ about him that drew him in.

Tegoshi was annoying, and self-centred, and immature, and selfish, and spoiled. He was impossible to work with, always arguing with Massu until he got his way, and barely ever listening to him unless he raised his voice. Which was hardly ever. Massu didn't like to yell.

But Tegoshi and he had always been together. Massu couldn't really remember when they had become friends; it had started when a wide-eyed, crooked-toothed Tegoshi had murmured something in passing about liking Massu's shoes, and from then on, they were inseparable.

Tegoshi changed when Massu stayed the same.

And somehow, they had remained friends. Their friendship had been tested when TegoMasu happened - all these concerts and albums and having to choose songs that both of them liked when they had very different tastes in music - but they got past that.

Massu didn't know why he was falling in love with him. He had always said in interviews that he liked pretty girls who wore pretty clothes and who had pretty hair that bounced when they walked. And he did. Normally.

But he couldn't deny that feeling when he would look up and see Tegoshi humming away to himself, reading the setlist for that night's concert. Tegoshi looked at him, and smiled tiredly, his eyes a little red and his hair a complete mess, and Massu's heart skipped a beat. "You okay?" Tegoshi asked.

"Yeah," Massu answered, smiling a little wider, and Tegoshi went back to his piece of paper.

"What about we go out tomorrow?" Tegoshi said, and Massu paused.

"Eh?"

"Just the two of us," he added. "We're always going out with Koyama and Shige these days; I haven't been out with just you in months."

Massu thought back to the past few months, and realised that Tegoshi was right. Other than the concerts, the interviews, and the photoshoots, they hadn't been out in their private time together. Before he knew it, he was nodding. "Yeah, sure," he said, and Tegoshi's face lit up.

"Awesome," he said happily, fishing around in his bag for his phone, "You'll be paying, of course."

Of course.

 

>>><<<

 

It was cold.

Massu was practically buried inside a warm jacket and scarf, thick-rimmed glasses perched atop his nose and wearing thick boots with these pom-pom things that he kind of loved (they were fun to pull on when he was bored).

He met Tegoshi out the front of the restaurant. Tegoshi ran down the street, hair as bright as his smile, a light scarf wrapped around his neck. "Aren't you cold?" Massu asked as Tegoshi neared him, but he just shook his head and lifted up his gloved hands.

"Nope," he said. "Koyama forced these on me as I was leaving," he laughed. Massu smiled before ushering Tegoshi in, warmth immediately surrounding them as they stepped through the doorway.

It was a nice, homey kind of restaurant. The whole place smelt of cooking meat and vegetables; steam was issuing out of the open kitchen, hissing as the meat touched the grill. There were people seated at different tables and booths, the noise of ten different families all speaking over the top of each other almost drowning out every other sound. Chairs were scraping; the cooks were yelling; cars honked at each other from the street behind.

It was loud but kind of beautiful, with the way everyone was just enjoying their Friday night, and Massu smiled at the way no-one even spared them a glance as they passed. No-one cared about them right now, their families were too important.

Massu wondered what his family were doing now. But then Tegoshi smiled at him and thoughts of his family shrieking answers to quiz show questions flew out of his mind.

Tegoshi chose one of the booths furthest away from the door, sliding into it with a happy sigh. "This is nice," he commented, as Massu sat down opposite. He nodded, mentally making a note to thank Nakamaru for telling him about this place. "Nice and cosy," Tegoshi added, wiggling a little in his seat, and Massu laughed.

"Hope the food is good, though."

Tegoshi laughed at him, picking up the menu. It was nice when Tegoshi laughed. "They've got gyoza, Massu," he said, and Massu had to smile. "Should we get that?"

"Maybe later; I want something a little bigger right now," he said, and Tegoshi's eyes widened over-dramatically.

"You're refusing the offer of gyoza?" he gasped, dropping his menu and collapsing onto the table.

"Shut up," Massu deadpanned, hitting him over the head. Tegoshi sat back up, wrinkling his nose a little at him. "And I was going to have to pay for it, anyway."

"Oh, right."

The waiter came over, with a white towel wrapped around his head and an apron around his waist. Tegoshi ordered katsudon, and so Massu did the same, just because it sounded like a nice dinner. And maybe because he didn't like the way Tegoshi was looking at the waiters arms.

Maybe.

Tegoshi grinned at him when the waiter left to get their drinks - a beer for Tegoshi, a water for Massu - and kicked him lightly under the table. "So, what's been going on, Massu?" he asked, cocking his head at him.

Massu shrugged. "Concerts?" he tried, and Tegoshi laughed again.

"Anything else?"

"Not really."

Somehow, though, they managed to find something to talk about for the fifteen or so minutes they had to wait for their food. They always did; there was always something to talk about between them. Massu loved the way Tegoshi spoke with his hands, making the story seem grander than it really was.

Massu learnt that he had bought a new jacket for Skull (because it was getting cold now, and his other one didn't fit anymore); he and Kamenashi had gone shopping, yet again; the people who lived nextdoor moved away and left him a cactus that he had already killed.

"How did you kill a cactus?" Massu asked, and Tegoshi looked sheepish.

"I over-watered it," Tegoshi admitted.

"You're an idiot."

"I forgot you aren't supposed t-- oh, our food's here," Tegoshi said, thanking the waiter who set their plates in front of them.

"You forgot you aren't meant to water them so much?" he asked, chuckling a little at the look of confusion that passed over the waiter's face.

"Shut up."

Massu laughed, quickly starting on his food, forgetting for a moment what he had actually ordered. Tegoshi already had a piece of the pork in his chopsticks, blowing at the hot meat delicately, and Massu looked down at his own, picking at the rice first.

"What's up?" Tegoshi chuckled.

"Nothing, why?"

"Because you're not eating," he said, setting his food back down again. "There's always something wrong when you're not eating."

"I don't eat that much..."

Tegoshi's face grew serious. "I know. But there has been something wrong with you," he said, leaning forward over his food. "What is it, Massu?"

Massu's face grew red. He blamed it on the steam still rising from the katsudon as Tegoshi leant ever closer. "I can't tell you," he muttered, going back to his food. The pork was nice, he decided, even though it was still too hot, and Tegoshi was still watching him carefully.

"What?" Tegoshi said eventually, sitting back in his seat. "What is so bad that you can't even tell me?"

It wasn't as if they were best friends. It wasn't as if they were inseparable. They led their own lives, away from the spotlight - away from each other. It wasn't like Massu had an obligation to tell Tegoshi everything.

But this... this was something he wanted to tell him. He wanted to, but he was terrified. What if Tegoshi rejected him; what if he thought he was weird; what if their friendship was ruined. There was a small corner of his brain that wondered what it would be like if Tegoshi actually said yes, but he didn't know if he could gather enough courage to ask.

There was too much to lose, he thought, as Tegoshi looked at him and smiled, trying to offer him support, even though he had no idea what was going through Massu's mind. Massu smiled back.

"It's nothing," he said, turning back to his food. "Really, Tegoshi, it's nothing. You'd better eat or it'll go cold."

"I don't believe you," Tegoshi muttered, before poking his tongue out at him. "You've always been a terrible liar."

"I have not!" Massu cried, rice spilling out of his mouth.

Tegoshi pulled a face. "Well, that's attractive," he laughed, as Massu carefully picked the grains of rice off his coat. "And yes, you have."

Massu grumbled into his pork, and Tegoshi laughed again. They ate in silence - just the way Massu liked it - until Tegoshi said something to make him drop his last piece of food on the floor.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Tegoshi said suddenly. "You're the most precious person in my life, Taka."  
Massu stared.

There were tears in Tegoshi's eyes. _Tears_. Tegoshi hadn't cried in front of him since he was sixteen. Massu didn't know what to say.

But Tegoshi was wiping his eyes and saying that it was alright, he'd wait for Massu to tell him. Then he berated himself for crying, and tried to hide his rather flushed face by drinking an entire glass of beer in one gulp. Massu called the waiter back and ordered a water for him.

"I want another beer--"

"I'm not letting you have another one," Massu said, as the waiter placed the drink down. "I'm not carrying you home."

"Fair enough."

Massu waited for Tegoshi to finish his meal, a strange feeling coursing through his body. It was sweet when Tegoshi noticed things about him. He liked it when he knew something was wrong.

Massu also liked the way Tegoshi said his first name.

He had forgotten how cold it was outside. Tegoshi was pulling his gloves back on with a sheepish grin, his shoulders up around his ears in an attempt to keep the wind away from his neck. "Cold," he said, wrinkling his nose again, and Massu laughed, unwinding his scarf.

"Here, take this," he said, even though Tegoshi was shaking his head. "Take it."

In the end, he had to wrap it around Tegoshi's neck himself, smiling at the way Tegoshi was looking at him. "What?" Massu asked, but Tegoshi just shook his head, twirling the end of the scarf.

"Nothing. I'll walk you home, okay?" It wasn't really a question, because Tegoshi had already started moving, calling him over his shoulder. "Come on, Massu!"

So Massu followed, quickly catching up to him. The walk home was uneventful, and other than Massu almost falling flat on his face in the middle of the road, nothing much happened. It was a nice, peaceful night, with couples walking past them, arms linked and faces flushed, and Tegoshi smiled at them before tugging on Massu's arm.

"You're taking forever," he complained, winding Massu's scarf around his neck tighter and grinning. "This is warm."

"Good," Massu grumbled, but couldn't help but smile at the look on Tegoshi's face.

Tegoshi hummed a little as they turned into the street Massu's apartment block was on, swinging his arms as he walked. "We're here," Tegoshi said, spinning a little and making Massu laugh.

"Are you drunk?"

"Off one beer? Not likely," Tegoshi answered, flicking Massu in the forehead.

"Hey!"

They found themselves on the steps of the apartment building, and Massu sighed. It felt like the end of a date, and he quickly berated himself for thinking like that, even though Tegoshi was looking at him with those soft eyes.

"Goodnight, Massu," Tegoshi said, smiling. "See you tomorrow?"

Massu nodded. "Yeah. Night." He started up the stairs, only to be pulled back by Tegoshi's hand on his elbow.

His eyes widened as Tegoshi kissed him on the cheek lightly, his breath warm against his skin.

"...What... was that?" Massu asked, his voice shaky when he realised that Tegoshi wasn't really moving away, his hand still clutching onto his sleeve.

"I like you," Tegoshi blurted, looking just past Massu.

Massu blinked. "What?"

Tegoshi bit his lip. "I'm sorry. But I like you."

Massu couldn't believe his ears. "I don't understand-- What? Why are you apologising?"

"Because..." But Tegoshi didn't finish, leaning a little further into him and pressing his lips against Massu's softly. Massu let out a breathy sigh, following Tegoshi when he tried to pull back, kissing him again.

They broke apart, Massu's heart beating hard against his chest. Tegoshi was staring at him, rather wide-eyed, but Massu leant forward and kissed him again, cupping his face softly. "I like you too," he breathed against his lips.

"Of course you do, everyone likes me," Tegoshi whispered, moving to wrap his arms around Massu's neck, kissing him more passionately than before.

"Shut up," Massu laughed, and he could feel Tegoshi chuckling lightly against his lips, before he captured them in another kiss.

"Okay."

 

\--the end


End file.
